


Thank You and Goodbye

by smlash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Sad Ending, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlash/pseuds/smlash
Summary: The first and last time Iris hugged Eddie both happened as a result of loss.





	Thank You and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Day four: First/Last Whatever

Iris takes a deep breath before she enters the Central City Police Department. She strolls her way through the precinct and speaks to the officers that greet her. She stops by the desk of a blond man who seems to just be finishing his paperwork. Once he gets up from his desk, Iris clears her voice and begins to talk to him.

“Detective Eddie Thawne?”

“That's me,” Eddie confirms. He looks at her and recognition seems to pass by his features. “You're Detective West's daughter. Iris, right?”

Iris nods. “I just wanted to thank you for covering for my father at work while we took the time to visit Barry.”

“You don't need to thank me for that.” Eddie says. “He's going through a lot, and the two of you should have the time to grieve.”

“There aren't many people that would do extra work for their partner.”

“Any decent person wouldn't want to force their partner to work while they're suffering through a painful moment in their life.”

“I guess that's true.” Iris then remembers why she came here in the first place. “Hey, are you busy tomorrow?”

“I'll be free for most of the day. Why?”

“Do you want to go to Jitters to grab a cup of coffee?” Iris asks.

“Sure thing. When?”

“Tomorrow, near 3 in the afternoon?”

“Okay, I'll be there.”

* * *

When Eddie arrives at Jitters, Iris is already inside and is sitting at a table for two. Eddie takes the seat across from her.

“Sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

“No,” Iris shakes her head. “I actually work here. I just finished my shift.”

“I didn't know that you worked here.” Eddie admits.

“I don't plan on staying here for long,” Iris looks towards the window. “I want to be a reporter sometime in the future.”

“I'm sure you'll make a great reporter.”

Iris feels heat rush up to her face. “Thanks. Um… do you want to go order our coffees now. I'll pay, it's the least I can do for what you've done for me and my dad.”

They each ordered their own drinks and returned to their table once they were delivered.

“How was your day?” Iris asks while she waits for her drink to cool down.

“It's going okay so far. Crime rates have been down lately, you know, since the whole S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion. How has your day been?”

“It's average so far. I worked today, as you already know. I also visited Barry this morning…” Iris looks down and turns away from him. “Sorry. I don't want to bother you with my personal issues.”

“Hey, it's alright, Iris.” Eddie reaches forward and gently squeezes one of Iris's hands. “You could talk about him, I don't mind.”

Iris sighs and stares sadly at her coffee. “I just really miss him. We grew up together, and my life feels surreal now that he's in a coma. I wish… I wish he would just wake up. I feel so alone without him.”

A tear rolls down Iris's face and Eddie wipes it off for her. “I know it's not the same, but I'm here for you, if you ever want someone to talk to.”

Iris nods and quietly cries into her hands.

Eddie stands up and hugs Iris. She reciprocates the touch and leans into the man's shoulder. He rubs circles around her back until she gets everything out of her system.

* * *

Recently Iris and Eddie's relationship has been strained due to the major events that have occurred. It took Iris a lot of effort to convince Eddie that she her feelings for him were greater than the ones she had for Barry. Then Eddie found out that in the future, Iris is married to Barry. This should've discouraged her from pursuing a future with Eddie, but Iris wouldn't easily succumb to what a newspaper article from the future implied. Everyone should be allowed to make a choice for themselves.

Turns out that there was no resisting the universe. Eobard Thawne, the man who ruined Barry's life, was about to kill Barry. Eddie does the unthinkable and shoots himself in the chest.

Iris yelled in anguish and rushed by his side. She ignores her surroundings, and focuses on the man who helped her deal with her pain. Eddie jokes that he's a hero now, and Iris tells him that he always was one. She watches as the life leaves his eyes and she clings onto his body. Iris never wanted to leave Eddie again. She wanted to fix their relationship and return it back to what they had when they first began dating. Her dad had to pull her away from him, and she has to leave Eddie's body behind in order to escape the singularity.

Iris swears that she won't take the next relationship she has with someone for granted, and she would never forget about Eddie Thawne.


End file.
